ASTNO the first argument
by fizzy123
Summary: Prequel to my fic a secret to no one. Blaine comes back from a weekend at home, but something isn't quite right. Set at Dalton, established klaine. If you like this then check out the full fanfiction! read and review!


The First argument

**Hey! This is just a short little prequel to 'a secret to no one' if you enjoy then please read the whole story. It took me a little longer to write than I thought. Please review. It's important for me to know what you think.**

The Dolton grounds were beginning to get dark as the two uniformed boys walked hand in hand back to their dorm. It was spring time so the setting sun bounced off the flowers making them glow.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly and smiled. He had been away from Dolton for the weekend and although Kurt still had Wes, David and the other warblers for company, it still wasn't quite the same.

Kurt still couldn't believe that Blaine was his boyfriend. Just the word made him go giddy with happiness. All those months of friendship had finally paid off. The best thing about it was that Blaine had approach him, and not the other way around. It was just comforting that there was someone who loved you as much as you loved them. They hadn't said the words 'I love you' yet but Kurt could just tell that this relationship was going to last.

When they finally got to the small set of steps that lead you to the dorm block, Blaine stopped and turned to face Kurt, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own. "I missed you," Blaine breathed looking into Kurt's green-blue eyes.

Kurt let out a soft chuckle "I guessed that when you wouldn't let go of me for 5 minutes when you got back."

Blaine blushed and bowed his head "Ha, oh, yeah sorry about that," he smiled "Guess I'm just a bit clingy,"

Kurt pulled him in to a hug and breathed in the scent of his hair. Blaine closed his eyes and nestled in to Kurt's chest. "I don't mind," Kurt whispered as he released him.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand slightly and then said "come on, we need to get in to the room before curfew. You remember what happened last time,"

Kurt grinned at the memory of Mr Carrie yelling at them for being 5 minutes late and telling them both to get to bed.

They both continued up the steps in to the entrance hall of the dorm block. It was a big, high celling room with a winding staircase in the middle leading up to the dorms and three hall ways leading to common rooms and study rooms. The two boys walked up the stairs and down the hall to their room.

Kurt grinned as they opened the door.

The room was small but cosy with two signal beds squashed together in the middle of the room. Two desks stood on opposite sides of the room one neat and tidy and the other had stacks of paper and little knick knacks scattered over it. A door on the opposite side of the room leaded to a decent sized bathroom.

Kurt stretched and walked over the make shift double bed. He flopped on to it and lay motionless. He felt very tired but he knew he would have to get up to do his moisturizing routine and change.

Kurt turned around on to his side and look over at Blaine who was trying half-heartedly to make his desk look presentable. Kurt frowned. He only saw Blaine do this when something was bothering him.

Kurt slowly got off the bed and walked over to Blaine as quietly as he could. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and kissed his neck softly. Blaine turned round in his arms and moved them so they were on his own shoulders. Kurt lent forward and kissed Blaine, smiling into it. Then he unhooked his arms from around Blaine's neck and pointed silently to the bathroom. Blaine pouted and gave Kurt his signature puppy dog stare. Kurt raised his eyebrows saying 'really? You think that can work on me?'

Blaine shied and walked to the bathroom. A few seconds later Kurt herd the sounds of water falling and the stamp of feet as Blaine got in to the shower.

Kurt busied himself with getting ready for bed. He smiled as he heard a certain curly haired boy singing a rendition of 'teenage dream' from behind the door.

After a few minutes, Kurt heard the water stop he grinned to himself as he thought of his boyfriend in nothing but a towel. He heard the lock click and he straightened up as the door swung open.

Kurt gasped as he looked at Blaine's chest. There was something very wrong. It shouldn't have been black and blue like that. It shouldn't have had a deep scratch running down it. And it definitely shouldn't have had something that looked like a belt buckle shaped mark on it.

Blaine face suddenly turned to dread when he realized what Kurt was staring at. Quickly, he stepped back into the bathroom and slammed the door re-locking it behind him.

"Blaine?" said Kurt striding up to the door and trying to open it "Blaine, open the door. Blaine, please open the door. Tell me what happened. Blaine, PLAESE!" as he said the last word his voice broke. Kurt needed to see Blaine, needed to hold him, needed him to explain but the only thing that was stopping him was that FRIGGING door! He let out a small sob that, until then, he didn't know he was holding.

After what felt like hours, the lock slowly clicked and the door swung open. Kurt almost fell into the bathroom as the door gave way but he managed to steady himself.

Blaine was sitting on the floor knees bent up to his chest. He didn't look up when Kurt entered. For the first time ever, Kurt saw that scared boy who got beaten up after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Blaine, baby look at me," whispered Kurt bending down and resting a hand on Blaine's knees. Blaine shook his head violently and let out a sob. It was heart breaking. Kurt wanted to top the tears and the pain that caused them. But how could he, if he didn't know what had caused them? Who had hurt his Blaine?

"Blaine… just…please. Look at me," Kurt wasn't surprized to hear his voice cracking. He placed a hand on Blaine's back.

He suddenly felt a jolt as Blaine shook his hand off and hiss of pain. Kurt withdrew his hand and looked down to where it had just lain. Across Blaine's shoulder blades was scratch; not very deep but the edges were red and sore.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt's hands were shaking, his eyes full of tears. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly and tried to comfort him.

Blaine reacted immediately, and shrugged off Kurt rather forcefully.

He stood up not looking at Kurt and walked out of the small bathroom. He walked in to the middle of the semi dark bedroom and ran his hand through his hair. Blaine closed his eyes silently begging himself to wake up from the nightmare.

He didn't want to see Kurt's face. He would most probably be disgusted by Blaine and never want to see him again. Blaine didn't think his heart could take it if Kurt left. It had taken him long enough to realize he had more than friendly feelings for Kurt. Now he couldn't imagine his life without him.

Kurt stared at his boyfriend. He had never seen him like this. It had always been 'Blaine Warbler' who could charm the pants off anyone. But now he looked broken, scared and distant. His tears had gone but were now replaced with anger.

"Blaine..." started Kurt. He walked steadily into the room. Blaine's head jerked up as if trying to shake of a fly.

"What?" Blaine said darkly, taking Kurt by surprize.

"T-tell me what happened Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Why the fuck do you care? You're just going to leave me as soon as you find out," Blaine bit back angrily. Kurt was shocked; he hadn't heard Blaine curse before.

He looked at Blaine with a hurt expression on his face "Blaine… do you honestly think I would leave you? I'm your boyfriend, Blaine. I...I think that you are the most amazing person in the world," he was about to tell Blaine that he loved him. Of course he did, didn't he? When Kurt imagined his future, the only thing he was sure of was that Blaine would be at his side. that faceless husband now took the form of Blaine. Yes he loved him… but it just wasn't the right moment.

Blaine sighed "… no… I'm sorry… I knew I would have to tell you someday. I just thought it would be way, WAY in the future," He took Kurt's hand and squeezed it.

Kurt shifted closer to Blaine. "You can tell me anything," Whispered Kurt "I won't judge you or think any less of you for it.

Blaine nodded and tried to smile but didn't quite manage it "I know. It's just… hard."

Blaine took a breath. "It-it was my dad," he said trying to ignore just how stiff Kurt had gone.

"He… he never liked the fact that I was gay. I suppose he's trying to beat it out of me," Blaine made a noise between a sob and a laugh. "It was an imperfection in his eyes. I wasn't good enough at anything. I could do nothing right, no matter how hard I tried," Kurt sat very still, listening to Blaine with intent and at the same time using his entire strength not to drive over to Blaine's house and do something that would probably make him end up in prison.

"On Friday we had dinner and he…he just kept asking if I'd found a nice girl and if I had gotten into any sport clubs… and I explained about the warblers and that we had just competed at regionals,"

"Wait," interrupted Kurt "They weren't at regionals?"

"Mum was," he said in a quiet voice "As for dad," Blaine scoffed "Why would they be?" he said bitterly "Dad doesn't care because it's not exactly like show choir can get me to become a lawyer,"

Kurt raised his eyebrows "I didn't know you wanted to be a lawyer," Blaine just gave him a look that said 'really,' and Kurt seemed to get the message "Oh right, so _he_ want you to be a lawyer,"

Blaine nodded "Anyway, I had been getting more and more annoyed and basically just exploded, telling them all about us and…" but Blaine had started sobbing again.

"Hey honey it ok," Kurt soothed

"No it fucking well isn't!" Blaine half shouted his shoulders shook. "I'm supposed to be the calm one. I should be in control a-and I normally am." He gave an almighty sniff

"Blaine… Blaine listen to me," he shook Blaine's shoulders slightly and Blaine looked up with tear stained eyes. "Sweetheart… you don't have to bottle in your emotions. It's ok to cry. I won't think less of you if you do," Blaine's breathing steadied slightly.

"I'm ok," he said after a moment.

Kurt almost laughed at that lie of it. _Of course he wasn't ok. "_No you're not," he said simply.

"What do you want to do," Kurt asked after a moment. Blaine looked up confused.

"Do about what?" he asked his eyes still puffy and red.

"Honey, you're gonna have to tell someone about this," Kurt said, trying not to sound like it was obvious.

"What? NO! I c-can't," Blaine said, his eyes filling with tears again. He stood up quickly and Kurt shifted where he was on the bed, staring at his boyfriend with a sad and loving look in his eye.

"Blaine, Blaine?" Kurt repeated his name, trying to get his attention. "You need to tell someone about this Blaine. You can't let your farther do that to you ever again."

"He won't do it again, okay? I'll… protect myself," Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

Kurt looked up at him, his mouth open in disbelief "I can't believe you're defending him, after what he did!" Kurt cried shake his hand to express his point.

"I'm not defending him!" Blaine shouted, immediately regretting the volume of his voice. Kurt winced at the sound and Blaine sighed "I-I just don't want people feeling sorry for me you know?" Kurt nodded.

Then he had a sudden thought "Blaine, What about your Mum?" Blaine looked at him in confusion. Then he shook his head as Kurt's question seemed to get through.

"She… doesn't know," he answered quietly, looking determinedly at the floor.

"What? But Blaine, how could she not notice?" he asked.

"She went out to buy ice cream. And then when she got back, dad told her I wasn't hungry. I don't really like to be disturbed at home so she didn't come and check on me,"

There's silence. "Last time it happened, she said that if dad did this again… she would leave him."

"So why don't you tell her-"

"I'm not breaking up my family," he yells, frustrated. "Kurt, my family is really… complicated. Some of the are important and if my farther gets charged, well… it wouldn't be good,"

"But…"

"Just drop it Kurt! Please I beg of you. Don't tell anyone," the despite look in Blaine's eyes made Kurt's heart break again.

The decision Kurt made in that moment was not something he was proud of. But, respecting his boyfriends wishes, he got up and wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"Alright, I won't tell. But Blaine, If he does this again I need you to at least tell me. So I can help you," he looked down into the big hazel eyes. "You're not alone, baby," he whispered the last words.

Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, inhaling the warm scent of him.

After what felt like both hours and seconds they pulled out of the hug. Blaine looked into the green-grey eyes as he lent forward and their lips met. It might not have been a good decision, or the best decision, but it will work out in the end. It always does.


End file.
